zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Boots
The Pegasus Boots, also known as the Pegasus Shoes, are a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This pair of brown boots allows Link to sprint at high speeds. Sometimes, the boots are adorned with silver wings. He can use them for a variety of purposes, such as smashing into Breakable Walls or trees to knock things off or out of them them, or running across dangerous ground, like quicksand. The boots usually require Link to spend a second or two gathering speed before its power can be unleashed. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Pegasus Shoes are given to Link by Sahasrahla, who had inherited them from his ancestors, the Sages. However, Link must first prove his worth by entering the Eastern Palace, defeating the evil that lies within, and retrieving the Pendant of Courage, one of three Pendants of Virtue needed for the hero to fulfill the prophecy. He successfully does so, and Sahasrahla passes on the Pegasus Shoes to Link, as well as telling him about the Master Sword's location. The Pegasus Shoes can be used by pressing the A-button (R in the Game Boy Advance port) and holding it for a short while, allowing Link to build up speed. Link can dash quickly to avoid enemy attacks, break piles of rocks, or dash into solid objects, often knocking down loose objects. The latter must at one point be done in order to retrieve the Book of Mudora from the House of Books. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Pegasus Boots are found inside Key Cavern, the third dungeon on Koholint Island. When worn, these boots used in combination with the Roc's Feather, make it possible to leap great distances. Link can also use the boots to break the crystal-like obstacles found inside grottoes and dungeons. If Link has his sword equipped in the other button while dashing, he will point the sword in front of him, damaging any enemy in his path. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Pegasus Boots can be found randomly on Item Podiums. They allow Link to sprint at faster speeds and are invaluable in the battle against Derazoru. Link can alter which direction he is running somewhat slightly, but this is only effective in anyway if Link is slightly off-aim from his destination. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Pegasus Boots can be obtained from Item Podiums. If Link meets a Great Fairy while wielding the Pegasus Boots, she will upgrade them to Level 2 Pegasus Boots. They greatly increase Link's speed and grant him the ability to run over holes and cliffs. Link can turn while running, but only 90 degrees at a time. The Legend of Zef: The Minish Cap The Pegasus Boots are crafted by Rem the shoemaker and his Minish assistants in Hyrule Town after Link has awakened the sleepy shoemaker with the Wake-Up Mushroom. The Pegasus Boots are needed in order for Link to cross the swampy terrain of the Castor Wilds. Like in Four Swords, Link can, though only sightly, change his trajectory. Etymology Pegasus is the name of a winged horse from Greek mythology, who was famous for his high running speed. He was considered as one of the fastest horses in the ancient world. See also * Pegasus Seed es:Botas de Pegaso Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items